1. Field of the invention
The invention relates to a bottle that is stable in both the upright and inverted position. A sleeve around the bottle supports and stabilizes the bottle when it is inverted, allowing the contents to collect near the opening at the top.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a bottle of viscous liquid is more than half empty it is sometimes a problem to get the contents out of the bottle. Viscous liquid has a tendency to cling to the sides of the bottle and takes a long time to reach the opening. This often necessitates the shaking and pounding of the bottle to get the liquid to move quicker.
There have been previous attempts to solve this problem. Most use the cap or a series of caps to solve the problem. Others use metering devices and are expensive to make and maintain.